cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Disney
Toon Disney was a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company that mostly airs children's animated television series. The network debuted April 18, 1998 and ended February 12, 2009 when it switched to Disney XD. A spin-off of Disney Channel, Toon Disney, shows children's cartoons 24 hours a day (except for minimal live action programming); its format has similarities to those of Cartoon Network and Disney Channel. Originally, the channel's programming consisted of older Disney animated television series, including those from The Disney Afternoon and Disney's One Saturday Morning. Toon Disney has also shown some other cartoons, most of them produced by DiC Entertainment, which Disney owned at the time the network was launched. Toon Disney also shows animated films, both Disney and non-Disney. Muppet movies have also been shown, despite being live-action. __TOC__ Programs Shows that had aired on Toon Disney Before it Changed to Disney XD The following shows air on Toon Disney. * Aladdin * American Dragon: Jake Long * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * The Buzz On Maggie - Coming January 5th To Toon Disney * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers - Returns December 29th and January 15th To Toon Disney * Darkwing Duck - Returns January 19th To Toon Disney * The Emperor's New School * Goof Troop - Returns January 15th To Toon Disney * Hercules * House of Mouse * Kim Possible * The Legend of Tarzan * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Little Mermaid * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Returns January 15th To Toon Disney * The Proud Family * Recess * TaleSpin - Returns January 15th To Toon Disney * Teacher's Pet -Returns January 5th To Toon Disney * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa * The Weekenders Shows formerly aired on Toon Disney The following shows aired on Toon Disney in the past: * 101 Dalmatians * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Blazing Dragons * Bonkers * Bump in the Night * The Care Bears * Dave the Barbarian * Disney's Doug * Donald's Quack Attack * DuckTales * Fillmore! * Gadget Boy & Heather * Garfield and Friends * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Lloyd in Space * Jungle Cubs * Marsupilami * Mary-Kate And Ashley In Action * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Pepper Ann * Quack Pack * Raw Toonage * Rupert * Sabrina: The Animated Series / Sabrina's Secret Life * ''Super Dave * Teamo Supremo * The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Littles * Mighty Ducks * The New Archies * The Wuzzles * The Wizard of Oz * Toad Patrol * Ultimate Book of Spells * What's With Andy? * What-a-Mess * Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa * Wish Kid List of programs only broadcasted in the Jetix block *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Beyblade'' *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' *''Daigunder'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Get Ed'' *''Goosebumps 2007 - Coming Soon *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Legend of the Dragon'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Power Rangers'' *''Pucca'' *''Shinzo'' *''Silverwing'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''The Tick'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' Past Jetix shows * Battle B-Daman * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * X-Men Live-action programming Although the majority of the network's programming is animation, live-action programming has been a part of Toon Disney over the years. Live children were featured in bumpers aired from 1998 to 2002, and fan-made animations done in live-action were aired in these bumpers. More recently, the Jetix block airs the show Power Rangers. As of November 2004, Toon Disney has also aired Muppet movies, including Muppets from Space, one Muppet movie that Disney does not own. Recently, Toon Disney has aired the Disney Channel Original Movies: Jett Jackson: The Movie, and Up, Up, and Away, both of which have minimal exposure on Disney Channel these days. The theatrical film Snow Dogs was also aired recently. Programming blocks Toon Disney frequently airs groups of series in blocks, over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it has had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. Current *'Mega Movie Jam' Added on October 30, 2006, catch your favorite Toons all day long! At 12:00/11:00c, catch a Toon Disney movie. And then, catch an ultra jam of a Toon. On Monday, it's Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, on Tuesday, it's Recess, on Wednesday, it's The Proud Family, on Thursday, it's The Emperor's New School, and on Friday, it's a Wild Card. The first week it's Goof Troop, seen for the first time since January 2005, during the second week it's House of Mouse, the third week it's Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, on the fourth week its a Triple Movie Show, on the fifth week it's TaleSpin, for the first time since January 30, 2006, on the Sixth week, it's Timon and Pumbaa, on the seventh week, it's The Emperor's New School, on the eight week, it's Lilo & Stitch: The Series, On the ninth week, it's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers for the first time since January 30, [2006, on the tenth week, it's The Buzz on Maggie's premiere, on the eleventh week it's Hercules, on the twelfth week it's Darkwing Duck, for the first time since November 2004, and on the thirtenth week, it's Goof Troop. Note that on January 15, 2006, Hercules will be replacing Recess in the block schedule, and the movie will be eliminated from the block. *'Princess Party Palace' - Added in 2000. A one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin (the ones featuring Jasmine, at least) and The Little Mermaid. The block is now airing only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. *'After Class Laugh Attack' - Added in 2006. A two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows" on Toon Disney. The shows are Lilo and Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block is shown on weekdays from 3/2c to 5/4c. Formerly shown in 2005 under a slightly different name (After Class Laughs) with different shows instead of Lilo and Stitch: The Series and American Dragon: Jake Long. *'Jetix' - In February 2004, the Jetix block, which also aired on ABC Family until its final airing on August 31, 2006, was added to Toon Disney's nighttime schedule. Similar to Cartoon Network's Toonami, Jetix airs every weekday between 7:00PM and 10:00AM and every weekend between 7:00pm and 12:00pm. Jetix is now exclusive to the channel. The block's placement in this slot was met with much resistance and criticism by the channel's older viewers, because the programming in that slot previously had consisted of older Disney cartoons. Probably not coincidental, many of the network's older shows were removed several months after Jetix's addition. Past *'Play it Again Jam!'- Started on February 20, 2006, replacing the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. The regular Toon Disney atmosphere also returned after having the winter theme for months: this was most likely due to American Dragon: Jake Long's premiere on Toon Disney, where the network wanted to return the regular atmosphere. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!". It ended when the Mega Movie Jam came out on October 30, 2006. *'Magical World of Toons' - The four-hour block was added in 2000, and came on every night. It disappeared in 2003, where its slot was replaced by The Power Pack, which was a bunch of three-hour marathons of certain shows. It was brought back shortly afterward, but did not have its original look, nor was it even called Magical World of Toons anymore. *'Chillin' with the Villains' - Also added in 2000, it was a two-hour marathon of a certain show was presented on Sunday afternoons. However, these particular marathons focused on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. (Teamo Supremo was a bit of an exception, due to the fact that the show had no regularly recurring villains.) This block was removed in 2004. Usually, it did end of course when the new Toon Disney logo came out along with other programming blocks except Jetix. *'Toons in the House' - A four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon, was changed to @Toon in 2001. Shortly after becoming @Toon, before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured some viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website. It was removed in 2004. *'Hangin' with the Heroes' - Began in 2002, it originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules: The Animated Series. But like the last two blocks listed, it was removed in 2004. *'Weekday Bonus Stacks' - Added to the schedule in 2004, they were basically three 2 hour marathons of three different shows that aired from 11 AM to 5 PM. Everyday were three shows different from the previous day. Though many kids have enjoyed these shows, many of these programs were already airing in good time slots, so it decreased the variety of shows on the network. In September 2005, this block was renamed the Superstar Bonus Stacks and its starting time changed to 10 AM, but this time airing 7 different shows for an hour each and on a more regular schedule. However, this didn't last long. In October 2005, Toon Disney went back to the regular Bonus Stacks. It was replaced by Play it Again, Jam! Toon Disney around the world A Spanish language audio track is available on Toon Disney via the SAP option; some cable and satellite systems also offer the Spanish language feed as a separate channel. Toon Disney networks also broadcasts in Germany, Spain, France, Italy, India, and Scandinavia.The British version was replaced by the channel Disney Cinemagic in March, 2006. The channel, is "advertisement-free" in all the states, except from Italy External links * Toon Disney USA Trivia *The last show ran on Toon Disney was The Incredible Hulk. Category:TV channels